La boda
by wholock87
Summary: Ash le pide a Dawn que sea su esposa, pero lo que no saben es que pasaran diversas situaciones antes de llegar a casarse
1. EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

Luego de que Ash fuera derrotado en la liga Sinnoh, pero no sin antes haber llegado hasta quedar entre los 4 mejores, el decidió quedarse en Sinnoh para poder entrenar con todos sus pokemon. Su amiga Dawn siempre la acompañaba en todo momento, entre ellos mejoraban sus técnicas tanto para los concursos y batallas de gimnasios, viajaban por toda la región los dos solos, eso hiso que ambos chicos empezaran a tener sentimientos el uno para el otro. Un día llegaron a la ciudad Snowpoint, ambos estaban con su ropa de invierno

Dawn: (tenía a piplup en sus brazos) me gusta mucho snowpoint, la nieve le da una decoración natural al lugar

Ash: (tenía a pikachu en su cabeza) a mí también

Ambos chicos seguían caminando por el lugar y decidieron meterse a un restaurante a almorzar, luego de que hicieron su pedido una chica se les acerco

¿?: Ash, Dawn valla sorpresa

Dawn: Zoey amiga como estas

Ash: hola Zoey

Zoey: yo estoy bien, que milagro que están aquí

Ash: nada más estamos de paso, en unos días tomaremos un barco al frente de batalla

Zoey: interesante, oigan que les paree si en la tarde salimos los tres como en los viejos tiempos

Ash – Dawn: claro

Zoey: genial, bueno chicos me voy

Luego de que se haya ido, la pareja empezó a comer y luego de haber terminado se fueron al centro pokemon a pedir dos habitaciones para descansar. En unas horas Zoey llego y todos salieron por la ciudad

Zoey: díganme como han estado, no nos veíamos desde hace mucho

Dawn: hemos estado entrenando por toda la región

Ash: ahora todas nuestras técnicas son casi perfectas

Zoey: así que han estado trabajando muy duro, me alegro por ustedes

Dawn: y que hay de ti

Zoey: pues… (se empezaba a sonrojar)

Ash: estas roja, acaso estas enferma

Dawn: ya entiendo lo que pasa, Zoey quien es el afortunado

Zoey: nunca lo creerían

Dawn: vamos amiga dinos

Ash: además no creo que sea alguien como Paul

Zoey: (…)

Dawn: (la queda mirando y se sorprende) ¡TÚ Y PAUL SON NOVIOS!

Zoey: si

Esa respuesta hiso que Ash que estaba comiendo una bolsa con maní casi se atore

Ash: tu… y Paul… acaso él tiene sentimientos

Dawn: ¡oye Ash ten más respeto!

Zoey: comprendo la reacción de Ash, verán quizás digan que Paul es frio y ese tipo de cosas pero en si es alguien muy tierno, lindo y…

Ash: por favor no sigas

Zoey: (se empieza a reír) y ustedes, tienen a alguien especial

Ash: (se pone rojo) yo… eh…

Dawn: (se pone roja) este…

Zoey: (en su mente "con que así es la cosa") por lo visto aun no tienen a nadie

Ash: si… eso es lo que pasa

Pasaron unas horas y se despidieron de Zoey, Ash y Dawn caminaban hacia el centro pokemon a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando estaban en frente de la habitación de Dawn

Ash: Dawn, quiero preguntarte algo

Dawn: si

Ash: ehh… (en su mente "vamos dile") quisieras salir conmigo mañana… ósea salir a pasear o a un restaurante

Dawn: claro Ash me encantaría, muy pocas veces nosotros hacemos eso

Ash: de acuerdo, en ese caso mañana a las 8 de la noche te parece

Dawn: ajam

Luego de eso se despiden y Ash sigue su camino hacia su cuarto, ya dentro se tira en su cama

Ash: oye pikachu, crees que deba decirle mañana (pikachu afirma con su sonido característico) pero no sé, y si ella me quiere como un amigo, eso arruinaría nuestra amistad

Ash decide salir de su habitación y salir del centro pokemon acompañado de pikachu, necesitaba tomar aire y aclarar sus pensamientos. Las calles de la ciudad corría un viento helado y empezaba a nevar, en eso Ash se encuentra con una chica de cabello rojo

Zoey: Ash ¿pero qué haces a esta hora fuera?

Ash: necesito pensar

Zoey: mmm es por Dawn verdad

Ash: ¡que! Pero….

Zoey: vamos Ash, cuéntame que sucede

Ash: estoy enamorado de Dawn, mañana voy a salir con ella y no sé si decirle o no lo que siento

Zoey: con que de eso se trata, a qué hora van a salir

Ash: 8 de la noche

Zoey: en ese caso yo te entrenare en todo lo posible para tu cita

Ash: ¡¿lo dices enserio?!

Zoey: claro, para que son los amigos

Ash: gracias

Luego de eso acordaron una hora mañana para que Ash pueda ser entrenado. Regreso a su habitación a dormir y al día siguiente Ash y Dawn entrenaban como de costumbre y llegada la tarde ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones para preparase para su cita.

Ash: demonios pikachu, ya son las 6:55 y Zoey aún no llega

En eso tocan la puerta

Ash: (abre la puerta) ¡Zoey al fin llegaste!

Zoey: perdón por hacerme tarde, pero estaba buscando unas cosas

Zoey tenía una canasta y también una mochila, ya a dentro del cuarto

Zoey: bien Ash ahora te enseñare modales para tu cita

Ash: de acuerdo

Zoey: primero te enseñare a comer educadamente

Ash: pero que tiene de malo mi forma de comer

Zoey: lo dices enserio. Ash tú te lanzas toda la comida desesperadamente, pareces cerdo

Ash: oye yo no soy ningún cerdo

Zoey: acaso no recuerdas la vez que comiste tanto y no podías pararte

Ash: pero…

Zoey: o la vez que casi te atoras y Dawn tuvo que hacerte la maniobra de Heimlich

Ash: pero…

Zoey: o la ves en la que…

Ash: ya entendí

Zoey: (abriendo la canasta) bien primero empezaras con esto

Ash: wow un asado

Zoey: ajam, ahora empieza a comer

Ash coge un tenedor y empieza a picotear el asado, cosa que Zoey coge una regla metálica y golpea a Ash en las manos

Ash: oye por qué hiciste eso

Zoey: porque tienes que comer cortando la carne con el cuchillo, no puedes lanzarte de esa forma

Ash entonces empieza a cortar la carne cuidadosamente y se empieza a meter la carne a la boca, estuvo así durante un buen tiempo y cada vez que hacia un mínimo intento de lanzarse hacia la comida Zoey lo golpeaba con la regla, pasaron varios minutos hasta que termino

Zoey: (que tenía la regla en sus manos) lo hiciste bien, ahora anda lávate la cara que esta algo sucia por la comida (luego de que se halla lavado y vuelva) bien Ash, si quieres pedirle a Dawn que sea tu novia primero tienes que mirarla a los ojos y darle una sonrisa

Ash: ¿sonrisa?

Zoey: tendrás que darle una mirada demostrando que la aprecias mucho y darle una sonrisa para demostrar lo feliz que te sientes por estar a su lado

Ash obedeció y empezó a trabajar en una expresión, pero exagero mucho y logro hacer una mirada que uno lo confundiría con un psicópata con problemas mentales y su sonrisa era algo perturbadora

Zoey: (O_O) eso fue horrible, no podre dormir bien ahora. Ash, tienes que hacer algo más natural, se tú mismo

Ash en eso vuelve a hacer una mirada y una sonrisa muy elegante y un poco seductora

Zoey: (se pone roja y voltea rápidamente) demonios con esa mirada y esa sonrisa cualquier chica caería a tus pies

Ash: que tanto así

Zoey: (volviendo a su color) bueno, creo que con esto ya hemos avanzado. Ahora necesitas darle un regalo mmm un ramo de flores o algo simple que demuestre que la quieres

Ash: de acuerdo

Zoey: ahora cuando le preguntes a Dawn para que sea tu novia y en el caso que ella acepte, pues tendrás que darle un beso

Ash: un beso

Zoey: ajam, bueno tendrá que ser uno ni muy largo y tampoco muy corto

Ash en eso se pone a pensar y empieza a fantasear con Dawn que se iban a besar, pero no se da cuenta de la realidad y se empieza a acercar a Zoey

Zoey: ehh… Ash… estas bien…

Este se seguía acercando y Zoey le da una gran cachetada que lo deja tirado en el suelo

Zoey: deja de estar fantaseando con Dawn

Ash: (se sobaba la cara) gracias… no sabía que pegabas así

Zoey: (le ayuda a levantarse) bueno creo que con esto ya estás preparado para tu cita, (mira el reloj) oye dentro de 20 minutos es tu cita, así que alístate rápido

Ash: ¡tienes razón! (este coge su ropa y se mete al baño para ducharse)

Zoey: (acariciando a pikachu) crees que lo consiga pikachu

Pasaron varios minutos y Ash salió del baño ya cambiado usando su ropa de invierno

Ash: un favor Zoey, cuida a pikachu por favor

Zoey: de acuerdo

Ash estaba abriendo la puerta pero

Zoey: oye genio no olvidas algo

Ash: ¡el regalo!

Zoey: ya había previsto eso (de su mochila saca un peluche de teddiursa) ten

Ash: gracias

Zoey: sabía que esto pasaría, después me lo pagas

Ash: gracias Zoey, cuidas a pikachu vendré en unas horas

Ash salió de su cuarto y se fue a la habitación de Dawn y le toca la puerta y esta sale vistiendo su ropa de invierno

Ash: ten Dawn (le da el peluche)

Dawn: (que se sonroja) gracias Ash, es muy lindo

Ash: sabía que te gustaría (en su mente "gracias Zoey") bueno ¿nos vamos?

Dawn: claro pero primero déjame poner al peluche en mi cama

Luego de que Dawn haya guardado el peluche se va con Ash a un restaurante, ellos estaban cenando, todo iba normal hasta que

Ash: Dawn, tengo que decirte algo importante

Dawn: si Ash, dime que pasa

Ash: Dawn… yo… yo…

Dawn: Ash, tranquilízate puedes decirme lo que quieras

Ash: este yo…

Dawn: (en su mente "es lindo cuando esta así, un momento porque esta tartamudeando… acaso será que…")

Ash: Dawn yo te quiero

Dawn: (se empezaba a sonrojar) Ash… acaso es lo que creo…

Ash: Dawn yo te quiero mucho, no sé en qué momento pero me eh enamorado de ti, quizás no sientas lo mismo que yo pero…

Ash no pudo terminar pues Dawn le da un beso que deja un poco aturdido

Ash: vaya, eso no me lo esperaba

Dawn: Ash, yo también te amo. No sabes lo feliz que estoy, no te había dicho nada antes porque no sabía si sentirías lo mismo que yo

Ash: yo también no decía nada, tenía miedo que si te decía eso llegaría a perderte. Bueno ahora te tengo que preguntar algo… Dawn ¿serias mi novia?

Dawn: ¡claro!

Dawn se lanza a Ash y empieza a besarlo, todos los presentes miraban la escena con mucho aprecio. Pasaron unas horas y Zoey seguía en el cuarto de Ash jugando con pikachu

Zoey: cuando llegara Ash… oye pikachu, crees que Ash lo haya logrado (pikachu hace su sonido característico) aunque… (esta se empieza a imaginar diversas situaciones que pueden pasar)

**SITUACIÓN 1**

Ash llega al lugar todo triste

Zoey: pero Ash que te pasa

Ash: no pude decírselo soy un completo idiota

**SITUACIÓN 2**

Ash llega al lugar aún más triste y con los ánimos por los suelos

Zoey: pero porque estas así

Ash: (llorando) me dijo que estaba loco por pensar que yo le gustaba, me dijo que soy un inútil e infantil, me odia y no quiere volver a verme

**SITUACIÓN 3 **

Ash abre la puerta y cierra desesperadamente

Ash: ¡DAWN ME AMA DE UNA FORMA ENFERMIZA Y OBSESIVA Y QUIERE QUE NOS CASEMOS AHORA! ¡RAPIDO ESCONDEME!

**SITUACIÓN 4**

Ash llega con la ropa toda destrozada, un moretón en el ojo y en su cuello estaba rodeado de algo que se podía llamar que fue una silla

Ash: no preguntes

Zoey se empezaba a reír de lo que pensaba, en eso la puerta se abre y vio a Ash cargando a Dawn al estilo nupcial

Dawn: ¡Zoey! ¡¿Qué haces acá?!

Zoey: yo fui quien ayudo a Ash en su cita, por lo visto todo salió bien

Ash: ajam, si no me hubieras enseñado sobre cómo manejar mi cita quizás esto no hubiera pasado

Zoey: Ash, tú fuiste el que lo hiso todo, yo solo te aconseje

Dawn: ella tiene razón amor (le da un beso en los labios) Zoey… disculpa pero te podrías ir, queremos estar solos

Zoey: (quien salía del cuarto) claro, nos vemos mañana y no hagan esas cosas

Ash – Dawn: ¡oye! (se empezaban a reír)

Ash y Dawn se acostaron en la cama, pikachu al verlos sale del lugar y se mete al baño para darles privacidad, la pareja empieza a besarse y minutos después se quedan dormidos con la misma ropa con la que habían salido. Luego de ese día la vida de ambos cambio, regresaron a pueblo Hojas Gemelas y le dijeron a la mamá de Dawn sobre lo suyo cosa que acepto muy gustosa, luego se fueron a Kanto a pueblo Paleta para contar la noticia y Delia también acepto la relación. Pasaron varios años y la pareja era muy feliz, la pareja viajaba a otras regiones, viajaron a Unova donde conocieron a Hilda y a Hilbert, y a Kalos donde conocieron a muchas más personas. Paso el tiempo y Ash alquilaba un departamento en el pueblo Hojas Gemelas para estar cerca de Dawn, a veces ellos convivían en ese lugar durante varios días, claro cuando Jhoanna viajaba. Un día en específico, Ash estaba con Brock quien ahora era un doctor pokemon, este abrió un consultorio cerca al pueblo

Brock: así que hoy se lo pedirás

Ash: claro, solo espero que acepte

Brock: y ya sabes cómo le pedirás matrimonio

Ash: (viendo el anillo) aún no lo se

Brock: que te parece ponerlo en el vino, así cuando ella mire la copa y vea el anillo ella se emocionara mucho

Ash: esa es una buena idea, gracias Brock hare eso

Brock: será mejor que te alistes, tu cita es en 2 horas

Ash: tienes razón (pikachu se sube a su hombro) muchas gracias

Brock: suerte

Luego de esa conversación Ash se fue a su departamento y se alisto para su cita

Ash: bien pikachu, tu cuida el lugar (pikachu afirma con la cabeza)

Ash salió del lugar y se fue a la casa de Dawn y tocaba la puerta, Jhoanna era quien le abrió

Jhoanna: hola Ash, Dawn ya está por terminar así que pasa a esperarla

Ash: muchas gracias señora Jhoanna

Jhoanna: Ash, cuantas veces te eh dicho que me llames Jhoanna y no señora Jhoanna

Ash: lo sé pero es que no puedo

Jhoanna se empieza a reir, pasaron varios minutos y Dawn bajo de su cuarto, ella estaba con un vestido celeste muy largo y el pelo suelto

Ash: Dawn te ves hermosa

Dawn: gracias, tu también no estas nada mal

La pareja se besó y salieron de la casa directo al restaurante, ya en el lugar ambos se sentaron e hicieron su pedido, luego Ash se paró con la excusa de ir al baño pero lo que pasaba en realidad es que buscaba al mesero que los atendió

Ash: señor me puede hacer un favor

Mesero: dígame joven, que sucede

Ash: lo que pasa es que a mi novia le voy a pedir matrimonio y quiero que ponga en anillo en el vino

Mesero: oh ya entiendo, no se preocupe le ayudare, muchos también hacen eso

Ash: (le da el anillo) gracias

Luego de eso Ash regreso con Dawn y empezaron a hablar, minutos después llega el mesero con la botella de vino y les empieza a servir

As: (en su mente "que raro, el anillo no está en su copa, bueno me imagino que aparecerá después")

Ash y Dawn hacen un brindis y Ash empieza a tomar de su copa pero el empieza a desesperarse, se estaba atorando

Dawn: ¡hay no! ¡Espera yo te ayudo!

Dawn se levanta y le hace la maniobra de Heimlich, Ash escupe el anillo y este se empieza a calmar poco a poco

Dawn: (suspirando) estas bien, pero con que te atoraste

Ella se acerca y observa el anillo, ella quedo en shock pues nunca se llegó a imaginar lo que Ash estaba tramando. Ash que se estaba recuperando y volviendo a su color fue embestido por Dawn quien le dio un largo beso

Dawn: (que tenía puesto el anillo y lloraba de felicidad) claro que me voy a casar contigo

Dawn siguió besando a Ash y todos los presentes aplaudían por tan tierna escena, luego de esa noche la pareja paso la noche en el departamento de Ash, al siguiente día le dijeron a Jhoanna la noticia sobre su futura boda a lo que se emocionó mucho, días después le dieron la noticia de Delia que también se puso muy feliz.

CONTINUARA

**Pues este es el primer capítulo de 3 o posiblemente 4, si les gusto lo que hice haber comenten para saber y el siguiente capítulo será sobre la despedida de soltero que le darán a Ash**


	2. LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO

CAPITULO 2: LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO

Ash y Dawn ya se habían comprometido, la noticia corrió rápido y todos sus amigos iban a felicitarlos. Todas las parejas se iban a verlos: Zoey y Paul, Misty y Tracey, Gary y Leaf, May y Drew. Incluso sus amigos que conocieron en Unova fueron a visitarlos: Hilda y Hilbert, Cilan e Iris. Brock también fue a verlos, incluso Kenny que seguía enamorado de Dawn tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y visitar a la pareja para felicitarlos por su futura boda. Actualmente la pareja está acomodando unas cosas en el departamento de Ash, pues Jhoanna le dio a Dawn un regalo de bodas adelantado; su abuela que era una mujer muy adinerada le había dejado de herencia a Jhoanna una casa muy grande en las afueras de ciudad Jubilo, Jhoanna decidió dejar esa casa para dársela a Dawn el día que se fuera a casar

Dawn: oye y ya sabes dónde nos vamos a casar

Ash: (tenía unas cajas en sus manos) pues aun no estoy seguro

Dawn: sabes, aun no conozco la isla Canela

Ash: ah

Dawn: estado pensando, que te parece si hacemos la boda en pueblo Paleta, luego nos tomamos unas vacaciones en isla Canela y por ultimo tomamos un barco que nos traiga de vuelta

Ash: esa idea me gusta

La pareja seguía guardando las cosas de Ash en las cajas que serían llevadas a la nueva casa que tenían. Unos días más tarde tanto las cosas como Dawn y las cosas de Ash ya estaban dentro de la casa, había un jardín muy extenso como para que todos los pokemon de Ash paseen libres por el lugar, dentro de la casa había un comedor muy grande y una sala también demasiado grande, las escaleras tenían tallados de madera muy elegantes y los dormitorios eran muy espaciosos, en especial el dormitorio en que Ash y Dawn dormían, ese era el dormitorio más grande, también habían otros tres.

Jhoanna: vaya hija, sí que han arreglado la casa

Dawn: claro, ahora está más linda que antes

Jhoanna: por cierto ¿Dónde está Ash?

Dawn: pues…

En eso se escucha un fuerte grito que le siguió del sonido de un golpe. Ambas chicas salieron a ver lo que pasaba y vieron a Ash tirado en el jardín

Ash: siento que me duele partes del cuerpo que no sabía que tenía

Dawn: hay cariño, te dije que no limpies las tejas del techo (ayuda a levantarlo)

Ash: si pero tenía que hacerlo

Jhoanna: debieron traer a alguien con experiencia para que lo haga

Dawn: si pero Ash decía que él podía

Jhoanna: bueno olvidemos este asunto y entremos a la casa, tengo que decirles algo

Luego de que entraran y se sentaran en los muebles de la sala

Jhoanna: estuve hablando con Delia el otro día y pues se decidió que la boda seria en la finca del laboratorio del profesor Oak, es más él se ofreció gustoso a prestarla

Dawn: (poniéndole unos vendajes a Ash) eso sería fantástico, además ese lugar es muy grande y estaríamos rodeados de la naturaleza

Ash: mmm podría transferir a mis pokemon para que también estén presentes, me gusta la idea… ¡auch!

Dawn: perdón

Jhoanna: bueno en ese caso así quedamos, ahora solo falta las invitaciones

Dawn: pues todos nuestros conocidos ya nos confirmaron que irán, inclusos nuestros amigos de Unova se están quedando esperando la boda

Jhoanna: en ese caso hay que preparar las invitaciones y también ver el vestido y la comida

Dawn: ya quiero ver mi vestido

Jhoanna: en ese caso vamos a buscar uno. Ash quieres ir

Ash: no, además estoy adolorido por el golpe

Las chicas salieron a buscar el vestido de novia, Ash se quedó a descansar. Pasaron unos días y ya se tenía el vestido, las invitaciones ya se habían enviado y ya se tenía todo preparado para la boda. Ash y Dawn viajaron a Kanto y luego de unos días llegaron a pueblo Paleta

Ash: (abriendo la puerta) mamá estoy en casa

Delia: (salía a abrazar a su hijo) Ash, como has estado, te eh extrañado

Ash: yo también mamá

Delia: (abrazando a Dawn) Dawn, también te eh extrañado mucho

Dawn: yo también señora

Delia: bueno, deben tener hambre después de haber viajado tanto, vengan ya tengo listo el almuerzo

Todos se sentaron a almorzar

Delia: saben, el profesor Oak ha estado acomodando toda su finca para el día de la boda

Ash: de aquí tendremos que ir a visitarlo y agradecerle

Dawn: es muy amable por hacer eso

Delia: sabes Dawn, me alegro que Ash te haya conocido, eres una chica buena (suspirando) como pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando Ash nació y ahora se va a casar (empieza a llorar de felicidad)

Dawn: señora, no se ponga así

Ash: mamá…

Delia: no es nada, es que estoy emocionada… saben eh preparado el antiguo cuarto de Ash para que se puedan quedar estos días

Ash: gracias mamá

Dawn: señora no se hubiera molestado

Luego de haber almorzado se fueron a visitar al profesor Oak

Oak: Ash, Dawn me alegra verlos

Ash: a mi también profesor

Dawn: profesor Oak, lo eh estado extrañando

Oak: yo también los eh extrañado, pasen Gary le gustara saber que ya vinieron

Luego de que todos pasaran

Gary: ¡Ash, Dawn! ¡¿pero a qué hora llegaron?!

Ash: oye así saludas a tu amigo

Ambs se ríen y se dan un saludo

Gary: hola Dawn, estas más hermosa que antes

¿?: oye te escuche

Dawn: hola Leaf

Leaf: amiga como has estado

Dawn: bien, después de todo me voy a casar

Leaf: como quisiera que cierto chico me proponga matrimonio

Gary: oye ya te dije que lo hare, solo estoy esperando el momento preciso

Leaf: Gary hemos estado conviviendo como por 2 años y aun nada

Gary: hablaremos después, saben, todo ya está casi listo para la boda

Leaf: solo falta adornar la finca del profesor para que esté listo

Dawn: muchas gracias por todo

Ash: no sé cómo agradecerles

Oak: no se preocupen por eso, por cierto para la boda junto con Gary y Leaf hemos contratado un buffet de esos que dan en restaurantes de lujo, considérenlo como nuestro regalo de bodas

Ash: muchas gracias

Dawn: no sabremos cómo pagarles por todo

Leaf: ya le hemos dicho, no se preocupen por todo eso

Gary: oigan vamos a ver a Tracey, está afuera y él no sabe que ustedes han llegado

Todos salieron a buscar a Tracey y lo encontraron junto a Misty

Tracey: ¡Misty mira!

Misty: ¡ASH DAWN! (se va corriendo y saluda a la pareja) como han estado

Dawn: genial, esperando el gran día

Ash: hola Misty, un gusto volverte a ver

Tracey: hola chicos, hola Dawn, estas más hermosa que antes

Misty: (le da un golpe en la cabeza a Tracey) la siguiente vez te meteré en la piscina junto a mis gyarados

Tracey: (que se sobaba la cabeza) ya entendí

Misty: bueno Dawn, ven te daré unos consejos para cuando te cases

Leaf: yo también voy, tengo que aprender para el día en que me case con Gary

Las chicas se fueron a conversar dejando a Ash, Gary y Tracey solos

Tracey: y pues Ash, dinos como es Dawn

Ash: a que te refieres

Gary: ya sabes

Ash: de veras no entiendo nada

Gary: ósea como es en la intimidad

Ash: ah eso… (Ash empieza a recordar como Dawn se viste de porrista, mucama, secretaria, enfermera, etc.) ¡OIGAN NO TENGO PORQUE ESTARLES CONTANDO SOBRE MI VIDA PRIVADA!

Tracey: de acuerdo

Gary: escuchen tenemos que planear la despedida de soltero

Ash: ¿despedida de soltero?

Gary: deja todo en nuestras manos

Pasaron varios días y todos los amigos de la pareja ya estaban en pueblo Paleta, las chicas decidieron hacer una reunión en la casa de Delia y los chicos decidieron hacer su propia reunión. Vallamos con los chicos que estaban reunidos en el laboratorio

Gary: bueno muchachos es hora de irnos a mi departamento, la pasaremos en grande

Drew: solo espero que no pase lo que paso en la despedida de soltero de Tracey

Ash: ¿Qué paso?

Paul: lo sabrás luego

Hilbert: oigan y que haremos

Cilan: también quiero saber eso

Gary: descuiden chicos, solo déjenlo en mis manos

Brock: lo único que quiero saber es si será una noche muy loca

Gary: claro que lo será

Drew: en ese caso vallamos al auto para ir de una vez

Ash: oigan… no sé pero siento que olvidamos algo

Paul: pues… yo también

Drew: ahora que lo dices…

Gary: no creo, bueno si nos olvidamos de algo ya lo sabremos luego

Todos los chicos se metieron al auto y se fueron al departamento de Gary. Pero en eso un chico de cabello marrón llegaba al laboratorio muy cansado

Kenny: (que estaba corriendo) se me hiso tarde, ojala los chicos no me dejen

Cuando Kenny llego al laboratorio vio como el auto de Gary se alejaba rápidamente dejándolo solo

Kenny: ¡MALDITA SEA COMO PUEDEN OLVIDARSE DE MÍ!

Los chicos siguieron su camino y en pocos minutos llegaron al departamento de Gary. Ya cuando estuvieron a dentro

Gary: bien chicos, es hora de la diversión

Mientras ellos empezaban la reunión, en la casa de Delia todas las chicas celebraban con Dawn

Dawn: chicas, gracias por todo

Hilda: amiga no tienes por qué agradecer, además mañana te casas así que solo disfruta

Misty: además dentro de poco vendrá la diversión

Dawn: ¿ah que te refieres?

Leaf: lo entenderás luego

Delia: creo que ya me imagino lo que va a pasar (se empieza a reír)

Jhoanna: (quien le hablaba a Delia) esto me recuerda el día que mis amigas me hicieron mi despedida de soltera

Las chicas seguían divirtiéndose con la música y dándole regalos y algunos consejos a Dawn, luego más tarde

May: (con mucha emoción) escuchen todas ¡POR FIN LLEGO LA DIVERSIÓN!

En eso leaf, Zoey e Iris traen un pastel muy grande

Dawn: wow que gran pastel (mirando al resto) pero podremos acabar esa cosa

Misty: hay amiga, sí que eres algo inocente

En eso del pastel salió un sujeto semidesnudo que empezó a bailar. Todas las presentes babeaban con el espectáculo pero Dawn estaba muy incómoda por lo que pasaba

Hilda: vamos Dawn acaso no te estas divirtiendo

Dawn: (muy roja) pero… pero… se supone que me voy a casar… como voy a estar disfrutando con esto

Iris: y que tiene, de seguro en la despedida de soltero de Ash está pasando algo similar

Dawn al escuchar eso dio el grito al cielo, se levantó y muy enojada saco a patadas al sujeto de la casa, todas las presentes se quedaron boquiabiertas por la actitud de Dawn

Dawn: ¡IRIS! ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO QUE EN LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO DE ASH ESTA PASANDO ALGO SIMILAR A ESTO?!

Iris: pues se supone que en las despedidas de soltero llevan a una mujer y esta empieza a bailarle al novio

Dawn: ¡JURO QUE LO VOY A MATAR!

Todas las chicas al verla empezaron a procesar la información

May: ¡DREW ESTA CON ELLOS!

Hilda: ¡HILBERT TAMBIEN!

Misty: ¡TAMBIEN TRACEY!

Zoey: ¡Y PAUL!

Leaf: ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡GARY TAMBIEN ESTA CON ELLOS!

Todas totalmente enojadas salieron del lugar, todas las demás la siguieron y cuando llegaron a un parque vieron a un chico sentado algo cabizbajo

Dawn: ¡¿Kenny?!

Kenny: ¿pero qué hacen ustedes acá?

Dawn: ¿no se supone que deberías estar en la despedida de soltero de Ash?

Kenny: me dejaron

Leaf: (muy desesperada sacudía a Kenny) ¡SABES DONDE ES!

May: tenemos que ir y asegurarnos que no estén con otras chicas

Kenny: (en su mente "con que así es la cosa, ahora se lamentaran haberme dejado, y también cuando Dawn encuentre a Ash con una stripper el lamentara habérmela quitado") claro que se dónde es, es más creo que escuche que iban a llevar un pastel muy grande

Dawn: ¡KENNY LLEVANOS AL LUGAR!

Kenny: bueno en realidad no sé cómo llegar pero sé que es en el departamento de Gary

Leaf: ¡GARY MALDITO HIJO DE DITTO! ¡COMO SE LE OCURRE LLEVAR MUJERES A NUESTRO DEPARTAMENTO!

Zoey: rápido chicas, vallamos a darles una lección

Todas las chicas se fueron en el auto de Drew quien lo había dejado en el lugar, todas se fueron menos Iris, Delia y Jhoanna pues se empezaban a reír de la situación actual. Pasaron varios minutos

Dawn: (abriendo la puerta muy bruscamente) ¡ASH KETCHUM QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!

Leaf: ¡GARY OAK PREPARATE PARA UNA CASTRACIÓN SIN ANESTESIA!

May: (quien tenía a blaziken a su lado) ¡DREW MI BLAZIKEN TE USARA COMO SACO DE BOXEO!

Hilda: (tenia a eevee a su lado) ¡HILBERT! ¡SERAS QUEMADO, ELECTROCUTADO Y CONGELADO TODO AL MISMO TIEMPO!

Zoey: ¡PAUL ES HORA QUE EMPIEZES A REZARLE A TODOS LOS DIOSES QUE CONOZCAS!

Misty: ¡TRACEY ESTARAS EN LA PISCINA JUNTO A MIS GYARADOS!

Cuando todas dejaron de gritar se quedaron muy sorprendidas

Kenny: ¡eso les pasa por haberme dejado olvidado! ¡queee!

Los chicos estaban asustados pues sus parejas estaban totalmente furiosas

Dawn: pero… pero… que se supone que hacen

Ash: no es obvio

Gary: estamos jugando super smash bros

Todas quedaron muy avergonzada

Drew: oigan ¿Por qué están tan enojadas?

May: pues… ehh…

Zoey: así que la despedida de soltero de Ash es estar al frente de una tv de 40" full hd mientras juegan en una WiiU

Brock: pues si

Todas las chicas se lanzan a abrazar a sus parejas y les pedían perdón por desconfiar de ellos, Kenny estaba O_O

Dawn: bueno chicos, los dejamos para que sigan divirtiéndose

Luego de que se fueran las chicas

Gary: (lanzando una pokeball) blastoise encárgate de Kenny

Drew: (lanzando una pokeball) roserade tú también

Paul: (lanzando una pokeball) electivire has lo tuyo

Brock: (lanzando una pokeball) toxicroak atácalo como cuando me atacabas

Los cuatro pokemon se lanzaron a atacar a Kenny y lo arrojaron por la ventana cayendo inconsciente en uno de los contenedores de basura

Paul: (guardando a electivire y lanzando otra pokeball) ninjask vigila a las chicas y vuelve cuando ellas hallan vuelto a la casa de Ash

Ash: pero que pasa

Gary: no te preocupes mi amigo, cuando ninjask vuelva sabrás toda la verdad

Luego de unos minutos ninkask volvió y dio unas señales que Paul identifico

Paul: las chicas están de nuevo en la casa

Drew: perfecto

Tracey: entonces empieza la verdadera diversión (saca una cámara) y justo traje esto para inmortalizar el momento

Gary: Ash, es hora de celebrar la verdadera despedida de soltero

Hilbert: ahora lo entiendo

Cilan: eso quiere decir que estar sentados jugando en la WiiU era pura fachada

Brock: genial, eso quiere decir que ahora empieza lo bueno

Gary: exacto

Drew: bien vámonos a la verdadera diversión

Ash: pero alguien me explica que está pasando

Gary: veras, cuando le celebramos a Tracey su despedida de soltero pues…

Drew: el asunto es que esa despedida de soltero fue un asco, las chicas nos descubrieron y nos golpearon

Paul: así que esta vez hemos planificado todo a la perfección

Ash: pero que se supone que harán

Gary: lo sabrás dentro de muy poco ¡todos a mi auto!

Todos los chicos subieron al auto y luego de varios minutos llegaron a una discoteca, esa discoteca fue alquilada nada más para que ellos entren esa noche, cuando entraron varias chicas aparecieron a saludarlos

Chica 1: veo que ya llegaron

Chica 2: y quien es el afortunado que se casa

Gary: el (trayendo a Ash a su lado) mi mejor amigo Ash

Chica 3: en ese caso (la chica empieza a abrazar a Ash por la espalda)

Ash: espera… (se zafa de los brazos de la chica) se supone que esto es correcto

Brock: pues esto es una despedida de soltero así que se supone que esto debe de pasar

Drew: (con una copa en la mano) ten Ash

Ash: (que acepta la copa y hace un gesto de disgusto) esto sabe horrible… dame otro

Y entonces fue que a Ash le dieron otra copa, y entre copa y copa todos empezaron a embriagarse

Ash: (totalmente fuera de sí) sabes Paul… a pezar ue nos emepzamos a lelvar mal, diepe te respet po ser bue rial

Paul: (que se apoyaba en el hombro de Ash) yo tamben… siempe veía ago e ti… algin que qrerria superme a toda costa… te quiero amigo

Ambos se empezaron a abrazar y llorar

Cilan: (con una botella de whisky) aves algo Hilbert… a pea rue viaabamos untos… tengo qe deir que al pindipio te odie

Hilbert: (con una botella de vodka) y or qe lo dices

Cilan: o tanbie estue enaorado de Hilda peo ella deidio escoojerte a ti

Hilbert: amigo, e comrendo… (empieza a llorar dramáticamente) o tadien estude enamoao de mi meor amiga y el ijo de ditto de cheren me la quito… peo luego conoi a Hida

Cilan: brindemos por eto

Ambos totalmentes borrachos se tiran las botellas a la cabeza cayendo inconsientes ambos. Mientras Hilbert y Cilan estaban tirados en el suelo, Ash y Paul estaban a punto de pelear usando unos palos de billar, Gary y Drew están sentados en unas sillas y varias bailarinas alrededor de ellos, cabe mencionar que también estaban muy borrachos

Drew: oe Gary, po ue se dupone q etamos aquí

Gary: no se ceo ue es por que etamos celebando algo

Drew: ¿celebrar que?

Gary: no tengo a meor idea

Las bailarinas que seguían bailando alrededor de ellas, Tracey y Brock estaban en una piscina en la cual la vaciaron con varias botellas de licor. Así siguieron todos en aquel lugar, pasaron las horas y ya estaba amaneciendo

Gary: (que estaba tirado en el suelo) pero… pero que ha pasado (sobándose la cabeza) como me duele

En eso se escucha un fuerte grito

Gary: pero que….

Tracey salía de un cuarto desnudo y cubierto con una manta

Gary: ¡¿PERO QUÉ TE HA PASADO?!

Tracey: me acabo de despertar y en mi cama… a lado de mi cama esta Brock

Brock: (que ya se había cambiado) ¡TRACEY! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME HICISTE?!

Tracey: ¡YO NO TE HICE NADA!

Mientras ellos discutían aparecía un arcanine y en su lomo Drew estaba durmiendo, todos lo quedaron mirando con una cara O_O así que fueron a despertarlo

Gary: oye Drew recuerdas lo que paso ayer

Drew: (que estaba algo inconsciente) no mucho… ¿pero porque estaba durmiendo en el lomo de un arcanine? ¿y porque me duele mucho la espalda?

En eso una puerta se abre muy bruscamente, bueno mejor dicho era la puerta del armario y de ella cayeron de golpe Hilbert, Cilan y Paul

Gary: pero que

Paul: ¡ESTO NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN!

Hilbert: (desesperado) no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer

Cilan: (mirando a la ventana) ¿pero como hemos llegado a ciudad Azafrán?

Todos al escuchar eso rápidamente miraron por la ventana y vieron que en efecto era ciudad Azafrán y había un letrero que en el lugar en donde estaban era un hotel

Gary: bueno no hay que desesperarnos, ya sabemos que estamos en ciudad Azafrana así que… ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ASH?!

Todos empezaron a buscar a Ash pero no lo encontraban en ningún lado, incluso salieron de la habitación y buscaron en los alrededores y al no encontrarlo se volvieron a reunir en la habitación

Todos al mismo tiempo: ¡HEMOS PERDIDO A ASH!

CONTINUARA

**Pues… solo diré que el siguiente será más largo y habrá situaciones un poco retorcidas**


	3. DESESPERADOS

CAPITULO 3: DESESPERADOS

Eran las 6:00 am de la mañana dentro de la residencia Ketchum y Dawn ya estaba despierta y dando vueltas alrededor del jardín de la casa, estaba muy emocionada pues esa noche se casaría con Ash

Dawn: (tenía a piplup en sus brazos y a pikachu en su cabeza) estoy muy emocionada, en unas horas seré la señora Ketchum

Jhoanna: hija, tan temprano

Dawn: mamá, no puedo dormir estoy muy emocionada

Jhoanna: yo también estuve así el día de mi boda, si tu padre estuviera aquí de seguro le encantaría verte

Dawn: es una lastima

Jhoanna: bueno cambiemos de tema, y ya sabes que traje usaras para tu noche de bodas

Dawn: (confundida) ¿a qué te refieres con "que traje"?

Jhoanna: pues el otro día que estuve en la casa ustedes me puse a limpiar los dormitorios y por accidente en el armario del cuarto donde ustedes duermen encontré un traje de porrista, mucama, enfermera, policía, colegiala, secretaria, profesora, vaquera, incluso unas orejas y cola de Lopunny, también encontré unas esposas y también…

Dawn: (totalmente roja) ¡MAMÁ! ¡PORQUE TUVISTE QUE REVISAR MIS COSAS!

Jhoanna: (que se empezaba a reír) por lo visto ustedes dos se divierten mucho, ahora veo porque insistías en comprar el vestido de novia y no alquilarlo

Dawn: mamá me estas avergonzando

Jhoanna: perdón hija (seguía riéndose) solo que no podía evitarlo, aunque quien sabe si ese vestido ya lo usaste

Dawn: ¡MAMÁ! hare que no escuche nada de lo que dijiste (sacando un celular) llamare a Ash, quiero saber a qué hora vendrán

Jhoanna: pero Dawn, son las 6:00 am, deben estar durmiendo

Dawn: mejor, así lo primero que escuchara será mi voz

Dawn empieza a llamar al celular de Ash, en ese instante todos los chicos estaban asustados pues Ash se había perdido, el celular empieza a sonar

Hilbert: ¡está sonando un celular!

Paul: (cogiendo el celular) ¡es el celular de Ash! (totalmente asustado) ¡DAWN ESTÁ LLAMANDO!

Drew: estamos muertos

Gary: ¡dámelo! intentare manejar la situación

Paul le da el celular a Gary y él contesta

Dawn: hola amor

Gary: ehhh Dawn

Dawn: ¿Gary? ¿pero qué haces con el celular de Ash?

Gary: pues veras… él está durmiendo y dejo su celular en la sala y justo yo pasaba por ahí y empezó a sonar

Dawn: (emocionada) despiértalo quiero hablar con el

Gary: este… espera un momento (tapa el celular para que no se escuche nada de lo que dicen) quiere hablar con Ash

Brock: que hacemos

Cilan: debemos pensar algo rápido o si no

Tracey: dile que está muy cansado y no queremos despertarlo

Gary: creo que tengo una idea (volviendo a la llamada) este… aquí… te lo paso…

En eso Gary empieza a acomodarse un poco la garganta se pone un pañuelo muy cerca a la boca y se tapa la nariz

Gary: hola Dawn (sorprendentemente saco una voz muy parecida a la de Ash)

Dawn: Ash, amor como amaneciste

Gary: pues bien, estoy esperando ya la hora para casarnos

Dawn: yo también… como que tienes la voz un poco ronca

Gary: este… lo que pasa es que amanecí un poco resfriado, pero no te preocupes con una pastilla me recuperare en un par de horas

Dawn: ya veo (poniendo una voz seductora) sabes… esta noche cuando estemos solos, estaré con el vestido de novia y pues podremos probar cosas nuevas…

Esta siguió con la conversación y Gary seguía escuchando durante unos segundos, pero llego a un punto y ya no podía aguantar

Gary: (muy rojo) este… Dawn será mejor que te corte… este… tengo que hacer algo

Dawn: de acuerdo amor (voz seductora) te voy a estar esperando

Se corta la llamada y Gary lanza el celular con mucha furia hacia un sofá

Ash: ¡ASH MALDITO SUERTUDO! ¡CON LEAF NUNCA LLEGAMOS HASTA ESOS EXTREMOS!

Todos lo quedaban mirando con una cara O_O

Drew: pero que te pasa

Gary entonces se da cuenta de lo que había dicho

Cilan: no puedo creer que eso haya funcionado

Brock: porque te pusiste así

Gary: lo único que diré es que Ash tiene mucha suerte (empieza a maldecirlo por lo bajo)

Paul: haber, primero debemos analizar la situación y recordar cómo fue que termínanos en ciudad Azafrán

Brock: también como termine desnudo junto a Tracey en una cama

Drew: o porque estaba durmiendo en el lomo de un arcanine (sobándose la espalda) me duele mucho la espalda

Tracer: te duele la espalda, no será que…

Drew: ¡NOOO! Esto no puede estar pasando (se tira al suelo con un aura de total depresión)

Cilan: pero lo primero sería saber… como terminamos en este hotel

Todos empezaron a mirar la habitación, esa habitación es muy grande y estaba echa un desorden. Botellas rotas, los sofás de cabeza, la cama tirada en el suelo. La televisión está rota y había varios adornos metidos en el retrete. Todos se quedaron mirando

Hilbert: haber, por el momento solo sabemos que estamos en una habitación de hotel de ciudad Azafran y… (este no pudo continuar pues le empiezan a dar náuseas y se va al baño a vomitar)

Gary: (se sobaba mucho la cabeza) también tenemos una resaca maldita

Paul: mejor cambiémonos y en 15 minutos nos reunimos en la cafetería

Todos se cambiaron rápidamente y bajaron a la cafetería

Gary: (tenía un café en las manos) intentemos recordar un poco

Paul: haber lo único que recuerdo fue que salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos a esa discoteca

Drew: ¡Gary! ¡tú y Leaf viven juntos!

Brock: mierda, eso quiere decir que llegara al departamento y vera que no estamos hay

Gary: no se preocupen por eso, Leaf se llevó su vestido a la casa de Ash, allá se va a cambiar y de paso esta con el resto de las chicas

Todos suspiraron de alivio y en eso Hilbert estaba llegando, se veía cansado y demacrado

Cilan: te ves horrible

Hilbert: no me lo recuerden

Tracey: (le da una taza) ten toma algo de café

Hilbert al ver el café se levanta rápido de la mesa y se va al baño a vomitar

Drew: pobre Hilbert

Brock: oigan, debemos relajarnos y recordar exactamente lo que paso

Paul: todos revisen sus bolsillos, quizás halla algo

Todos empezaron a revisar sus bolsillos

Tracey: esperen, ahora que recuerdo quizás en mi cámara

Todos se pararon y se fueron rápidamente al cuarto del hotel y revolvieron todo el lugar en busca de la cámara

Drew: la encontré (empezó a revisarla) está sin batería

Gary: Tracey ¿tu cargador donde esta?

Tracey: no lo eh traído, la deje en el laboratorio del profesor Oak

En eso Hilbert aparece en el lugar se le veía aún más cansado que antes

Brock: sí que te ves horrible, creo que deberíamos ir al hospital para que te revisen

Hilbert: estoy bien, solo déjenme… (cae desmayado)

Paul: genial, con esto ya tenemos dos problemas

Gary: rápido salgamos y llevémoslo al hospital

El grupo salió del hotel y al salir un trabajador le hablo a Gary

Trabajador: joven Oak, ¿quiere que le traiga su auto?

Gary: claro (luego de que el trabajador se va) aunque sea aún tenemos el auto así que eso nos facilita las cosas

El trabajador trajo el auto, se sorprendieron pues estaba en muy buenas condiciones, todos se metieron y rápidamente se fueron al hospital general de la ciudad. Al llegar un doctor les atendió

Doctor: haber díganme que es lo que pasa

Drew: nuestro amigo ha estado vomitando y se acaba de desmayar

Doctor: pónganlo en la camilla

Todos lo ponen en la camilla, el seguía desmayado

Doctor: (revisaba a Hilbert) díganme, que han hecho en las últimas horas

Tracey: no recordamos nada

Doctor: ahora que los veo bien… si ustedes son los que aparecen en las cámaras de seguridad

Todos: ¿de qué habla?

Doctor: lo siento no le puedo dar más información

Gary: (sacando 100 pokedolares) creo que a mi amigo le interesa mucho saber eso

Doctor: en ese caso vengan, por si acaso su amigo esta intoxicado al parecer es el resultado de beber licor y otra sustancia que no sé qué puede ser

El doctor le inyecta una jeringa conectada a una especie de suero y esta le empieza a limpiar la sangre, luego de eso se fueron a las oficinas de seguridad del hospital donde el grupo podría ver las grabaciones

Doctor: bueno miren ustedes

En el video se veía a todo el grupo entrando en el hospital

Gary: Ash está con nosotros ¿a qué hora fue eso?

Doctor: 1 de la mañana

Gary: y porque vinimos aquí

Doctor: su amigo el que está en la camilla, tenía unos golpes en las costillas y se vinieron para que lo vean

Todos siguieron viendo y veían como es que todo el grupo estando tan borrachos se caían al suelo y se tropezaban con todo lo que se le ponía al frente, Drew estaba pelando con las sillas del lugar, Brock estaba vestido de enfermera y jugaba con una escoba mejor dicho se montaba en la escoba y decía que era una enfermera que iba por los campos con su fiel rapidash ayudando a todo el que lo necesite, Tracey estaba jugando con los bisturí y bebiendo algo de suero, Cilan y Gary luchaban entre ellos usando unos trípodes y decían que luchaban para ir a rescatar a una princesa de dudosa reputación, Hilbert estaba que decía incoherencias mientras que una enfermera le revisaba las costillas, Paul estaba coqueteando con unas enfermeras y una de ellas le dio una patada en donde más le puede doler a un hombre y por ultimo Ash se estaba besando apasionadamente con una columna, este decía que la columna era Dawn. Todos al ver las escenas quedaron con una cara O_O

Drew: no puedo creer que hayamos hecho eso

Paul: aunque sea a ti no te dieron un golpe bajo

Brock: porque demonios me vestí como una enfermera

Doctor: bueno, eso es todo lo que hay

Todos salieron del lugar y regresaron a donde estaba Hilbert, él ya estaba recuperando la conciencia

Cilan: amigo, por fin te estas poniendo mejor

Hilbert: eso espero

Doctor: interesante, según estos diagnósticos estas así por dos cosas, vodka y un químico que… ¿en el video que vieron, cuál era la enfermera que atendió a Hilbert?

Todos volvieron a ver el video y al ver a la enfermera fueron a buscarla, varios minutos después la encontraron

Doctor: se acuerda de este paciente

Enfermera: pues sí, ayer yo fui quien le dio la anestesia para tratar sus costillas lastimadas

Doctor: ¡pero que le diste! ¡él está mal y en su sangre no se detecta ninguna anestesia!

Enfermera: (se pone a llorar) de acuerdo lo admito, ayer me confundí con los medicamentos

Gary: ¡QUE!

Tracey: pudiste haberlo matado

Brock: él estuvo vomitando y se desmayó durante la mañana

Enfermera: (seguía llorando) perdón, es que soy nueva

30 minutos después Hilbert ya se había recuperado y todos salieron del hospital, el hospital no les cobro por el tratamiento por el incidente que con Hilbert, ellos entonces usando eso a su favor chantajearon al hospital, ellos borraron las grabaciones y que quemaron el historial médico de Hilbert. Ya todos estando afuera

Brock: haber son las 7:30 am y la boda es a las 8:00 pm así que tenemos 12 horas con 30 minutos para encontrarlo

Gary: sin mencionar que tenemos que salir de ciudad Azafrán y llegar a pueblo Paleta

Paul: si tomamos un avión, llegaríamos en una hora así que tenemos 11 o 10 horas para encontrarlo

Hilbert: oigan, el doctor solo sabía que habíamos llegado ayer pero no la razón específica y tampoco como llegamos ¿creen que la enfermera sepa algo más?

Todos al escucharlo volvieron al hospital y volvieron a buscar a la enfermera, varios minutos después

Cilan: por favor, dinos todo lo que sabes

Enfermera: (asustada) a que se refieren

Hilbert: la razón especifica del porque llegue anoche

Enfermera: pues estabas con las costillas lastimadas

Hilbert: ya se eso, pero no dijimos nada porque las tenía así o de donde veníamos

Enfermera: pues ustedes decían que venían del casino de ciudad Azulona, después de eso no se nada más

Gary: ¡ciudad Azulona está a 30 minutos en auto desde aquí!

Todos se disponían a salir pero vieron a Hilbert arrodillado en el suelo y con un aura de total depresión

Tracey: y a este que le pasa

Cilan: han escuchado una vez la frase "el alumno supero al maestro"

Brock: si

Cilan: lo entenderán cuando lleguemos al casino

Todos se metieron al auto y empezaron a irse a ciudad Azulona. Mientras tanto en la residencia Ketchum todas las chicas estaban desayunando

Dawn: esto se ve delicioso

Leaf: es solo parte del bufet que contratamos junto con Gary y el profesor

Dawn: muchas gracias Leaf

Zoey: tan solo espera para que veas mi regalo de bodas, que por cierto te lo daré junto con Paul

May: amiga, ya no aguanto para que sea de noche, ya quiero ver cuando arrojes el ramo de flores

Dawn: me había olvidado de esa parte

Misty: acaso no lo recuerdas, en mi boda cuando lance el ramo

Dawn: ah ya recuerdo ¿pero porque ese día los chicos se veían cansados y algo golpeados?

May: mientras menos sepas de ese incidente será mejor

Hilda: y quien cogió el ramo de flores en la boda de Misty

Leaf: yo, pero el desgraciado de Gary aun no me propone matrimonio

Delia: hay niña, él ya lo hará solo dale tiempo

Todas empezaban a reírse y en eso Dawn se empieza a sentir algo cansada

Iris: ¿Dawn estas bien?

Dawn: sí, creo que…

Jhoanna: hija, te ves pálida

Dawn: no se preocupen…

En eso Dawn tiene algo de escalofríos, se levanta rápido de la mesa y se va al baño y empieza a vomitar, todas las presentes estaban muy asustadas por lo que pasaba. Cuando ya todo se calmo

Dawn: (tenía una expresión de cansancio) esta última semana me eh sentido algo mareada, bueno tan solo era algo momentáneo y se me iba rápido pero esto me pasa por primer vez

Delia: ¿Ash sabe de esto?

Dawn: no

Todas se quedan pensando por unos minutos

Jhoanna: ¿alguien tiene una prueba de embarazo porsiacaso?

Dawn: ¡QUE! ¡¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO?!

Hilda: oh ya entiendo, descuida Dawn esto es tan solo para descartar posibilidades

Delia: yo tengo una prueba de embarazo en el botiquín, esperen ya lo traigo

Dawn: pero porque la señora Delia tendría una prueba de embarazo

Delia: (quien estaba en el baño buscando la prueba de embarazo) es por si las dudas

Después de unos minutos ella vuelve con la prueba y se la da a Dawn, ella se va al baño y después de unos minutos sale

Todas: ¿Qué fue?

Dawn: (estaba en shock) estoy embarazada

Todas: ¡QUEEEEE!

Dawn: (se sienta en el sofá y se pone las manos en la cara) pero cuando…

Jhoanna: (se sienta a lado de Dawn) hija, tener un bebé es una bendición

Delia: eso es cierto, ahora tú y Ash estarán mas unidos con la llegada de ese bebé

Misty: Dawn, te comprendo, cuando quede embarazada de Tracey, pues estaba algo asustada al principio pero pasando los días todo iba mejorando [EL HIJO DE MISTY Y TRACEY ESTA SIENDO CUIDADO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS POR SUS HERMANAS EN EL GIMNASIO]

Dawn: si creo que tienen razón

Dawn empieza a mirar su vientre y a acariciarlo mientras que todas empiezan a felicitarla por su embarazo

May: ¿sabes cuándo pudo haber sucedido?

Dawn: no estoy segura (en su mente "¡un momento, a no ser que haya sido en ese día!")

_Flashback_

Esto sucede exactamente hace dos semanas. Dawn y Jhoanna están viendo los vestidos

Dawn: me gusta ese

Jhoanna: de acuerdo, pruébatelo

Dawn se mete al probador con el vestido, minutos después sale ya con el vestido puesto, se veía hermosa en el vestido blanco, tenía un escote y bordados muy elegantes en la falda

Dawn: quiero este (dirigiéndose a la vendedora) ¿Cuánto está?

Jhoanna: pero hija ¿lo vas a comprar? No sería mejor alquilarlo

Dawn: voy a comprarlo, además es mi dinero

Luego de que lo hayan comprado Dawn pidió que lo laven y lo planchen en ese momento para que ella ya no esté haciendo esa labor después, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo. Luego de la compra Jhoanna se tuvo que separar de Dawn pues tenía unas cosas que hacer en su casa así que Dawn regreso sola a la suya. Ya en la casa, específicamente en la sala de estar

Dawn: hola amor

Ash: Dawn regresaste

La chica empieza a abrazarlo y a besarlo

Dawn: ya tengo mi vestido (señalando la bolsa) me lo voy a probar para que me veas

Ella se mete al baño para cambiarse y minutos después sale ya cambiada

Dawn: que te parece (se da una vuelta)

Ash: te ves hermosa

Dawn: sabes algo (empieza a caminar hacia Ash de forma seductora y cambia su voz a un tono también seductor) no tenemos por qué esperar para el día de la boda (empieza a besarlo apasionadamente) si quieres podemos estrenar el vestido ahora mismo

Ash: ya entiendo

Ash vuelve a besarla pero con más pasión que la ves anterior y luego la empieza a cargar al estilo nupcial y suben a su dormitorio

_Fin del flashback_

Zoey: Dawn estas bien

Hilda: Dawn…

May: Dawn responde

Iris: déjenmelo a mí

Iris se acerca y le lanza agua helada al rostro

Dawn: oye que te pasa

Iris: no reaccionabas

Leaf: además tenías una cara lujuriosa y estabas babeando

Dawn: (roja) ¡no es cierto!

Hilda: claro que lo es (saca una cámara) mira

Dawn: porque hiciste eso, bueno ya no importa el asunto es que estoy embarazada y tendré que decirle a Ash hoy día

Jhoanna: sabes Dawn, las embarazadas son más sensibles con respecto a…

Dawn: mamá porque tienes que decir eso

Delia: lo que dice es cierto

Misty: y yo lo puedo confirmar

Dawn: (se levanta) saben que, mejor me voy a dar una ducha, con ustedes no se puede hablar

Dawn se mete a tomar una ducha muy helada y en su cabeza pasaba "no recuerdo otro día en el que lo hallamos echo con tanta pasión como en ese". Mientras que todas se reían por lo que le paso a Dawn, Gary estaba manejando a gran velocidad hacia ciudad Azulona y de 30 minutos de viaje logro hacer 15 minutos, ya estando fuera del casino

Hilbert: ¡NOOOOO! ¡YO NO QUIERO ENTRAR!

Gary: tienes que ir con nosotros, hazlo por Ash

Entre todos sacaron a Hilbert del auto y entraron al casino, al entrar un sujeto fue a saludarlos

¿?: ¡amigos como han estado!

Este va y abraza a todos

¿?: Hilbert ¿amigo volviste por más?

Drew: quien se supone que es usted

¿?: acaso no recuerdan al buen Marshall

Todos: ¿Marshall?

Marshall: ¿pero que les paso para que no me recuerden? por cierto Hilbert eh guardado todas tus ganancias de ayer

Hilbert: (nervioso y asustado) ¿a qué se refiere con ganancias?

Marshall: a los 2 millónes de pokedolares

Todos al escuchar eso casi se caen al suelo

Todos: ¡DOS MILLONES DE POKEDOLARES!

Marshall: pues sí, pero por todos los daños que hicieron ayer tuve que descontar… (Sacando un papel) a ver los televisores, las estatuas, 9 máquinas tragamonedas, todas las ruletas… (seguía con una lista muy larga) Hilbert, ahora solo te queda cinco mil pokedolares

Todos menos Hilbert y Marshall: ¡COMO PUDISTE GANAR DOS MILLONES DE POKEDOLARES EN UNA NOCHE!

Marshall: en una noche, más bien en una hora

Todos quedaron más sorprendidos al escuchar eso

Hilbert: pues verán, en Unova conocí al elite Grimsley y él es un jugador profesional en los casinos, el me enseño todo lo que sabe y pues digamos que lo supere en habilidad

Tracey: eso explica lo que dijo Cilan

Hilbert: tengo prohibido hacer apuestas pues me pongo como enfermo cuando lo hago y eso es algo peligroso para mi salud, la última vez por casi me da un infarto

Gary: Marshall, ayer cuando estuvimos en este lugar, no viste a un chico de cabello negro desordenado

Marshall: su amigo Ash

Drew: si ese

Marshall: pues estaba muy feliz por la boda

Paul: es que se va a casar hoy

Marshall: pero él no hablaba de que se iba a casar, él estaba feliz pues él se caso

Gary: ¿yo me case?

Marshall: claro (sacando unas fotos) miren

Todos vieron las fotos, Gary estaba a lado de una mujer rubia muy hermosa

Gary: Leaf me va a matar si se entera de esto, sabe dónde vive

Marshall: claro, ella es una trabajadora de aquí y fue ella quien los trajo, decía que quería celebrar su boda y que mejor estando en este lugar, se llama Caroline

Hilbert: bien ya tenemos más información pero antes de irnos ¿sabes por qué resulte con las costillas dañadas?

Marshall: claro, cuando llevabas el millón de pokedolares dijiste "todo o nada" apostaste todo y ganaste el doble, te emocionaste tanto que te resbalaste de la silla y todos te llevaron al hospital

Cilan: entonces fue hay que resultamos en ciudad Azafrán

Marshall: ¡CIUDAD AZAFRÁN! ¡WOW USTEDES SÍ QUE ESTÁN LOCOS!

Hilbert: no lo menciones y por cierto dame mis cinco mil pokedolares

Luego de que Marshall le diera el dinero a Hilbert, todos se fueron a buscar la casa de la "nueva esposa" de Gary, al llegar

Caroline: (abrazando a Gary) amor, como has estado (esta la besa apasionadamente)

Gary: eh haber, primero lo primero…

Caroline: nada de eso, primero díganme donde se metieron, cuando su amigo que por cierto es muy bueno jugando, se calló me fui a buscar una ambulancia pero cuando regrese ya no estaban

Drew: espera, podemos explicar todo eso

Caroline: bueno, pasen deben de estar cansados

Cuando pasaron ella se metió a la cocina y Gary se puso muy preocupado

Brock: mira amigo, debes tranquilizarte además Caroline se ve más hermosa que Leaf y pues aunque sea no terminaste junto a Tracey desnudo en una cama

Drew: o que un arcanine te halla…

Gary: cállate, se supone que debería de casarme con Leaf no con ella

Todos quedaron sorprendidos a escuchar eso

Drew: ¿le ibas a proponer matrimonio a Leaf?

Gary: si, le iba a decir después de la ceremonia, se supone que era una sorpresa

Luego de unos minutos vuelve Caroline con una botella de gaseosa y varios vasos

Caroline: que raro, y donde esta Ash

Paul: ¡qué sabes de Ash!

Caroline: pues él fue el padrino de nuestra boda (dijo eso mientras abrazaba a Gary)

Gary: (se zafaba de los brazos de Caroline) escucha Caroline, estoy seguro que eres una chica buena pero esto es un error (saca una foto de su billetera) mira ella se llama Leaf y es mi novia, lo que paso ayer fue un error además estaba muy borracho y no puedo recordar nada

Caroline: (se pone a llorar) debí de haberlo imaginado, esto era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad

Gary: Caroline, eres una chica muy hermosa y estoy seguro que encontraras al indicado muy pronto

Caroline: (se secaba las lágrimas) eso nunca me lo habían dicho

Gary: ahora mismo necesitamos tu ayuda, nuestro amigo Ash se ha perdido y a las 8 de la noche va a casarse y necesitamos encontrarlo

Caroline: y como puedo ayudarles

Gary: diciéndonos todo lo que sabes sobre ayer en la noche

Caroline: de acuerdo, les diré todo lo que se

CONTINUARA

**El siguiente capítulo pondré situaciones más raras que en este y todo el grupo se verá más desesperado pues las horas corren y cada vez tienen menos tiempo para encontrar a Ash**

**Pd: cualquier parecido con cierta película es pura coincidencia**


	4. TODO TIENE SUS CONSECUENCIAS

CAPITULO 4: TODO TIENE CONSECUENCIAS

Caroline: pues verán, ayer en la noche yo estaba en una discoteca con una amiga celebrando su cumpleaños, luego fue cuando todos ustedes entraron al lugar, todos se veían muy felices, tu Tracey apostaste a que eras muy fuerte e intentaste levantar una maquina tragamonedas, bueno te golpeaste la cabeza en el momento, Hilbert y Cilan estaban luchando entre ellos usando unas botellas de licor, Brock Drew y Paul estaban con unas escobas bailando y Ash se besaba con una columna, según él era una chica que no recuerdo su nombre y entonces fue que Gary me invito a bailar, cuando bailamos nos empezamos a besar, era amor a primera vista incluso me decía…

Gary: por favor no cuentes esa parte

Caroline: bueno luego de eso Gary y yo nos fuimos a una capilla a casarnos y por ultimo nos fuimos a celebrar al casino ahí fue donde se desaparecieron

Paul: sabes cómo fue que llegamos a ciudad Azulona

Caroline: pues ustedes dijeron que alquilaron una avioneta y llegaron hasta aquí, la avioneta debe de estar en el aeródromo

Caroline seguía contando algunas cosas que ya no tenían relevancia en lo que querían saber y luego de que haya contado todo lo que sabía el grupo salió del lugar, estaban en el auto

Tracey: al menos ya sabemos cómo es que llegamos hasta aquí

Gary: bueno, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en ciudad Azulona, volvamos a Azafrán quizás halla encontremos algo

Gary empezó a conducir lo más rápido que podía pero al estar en la salida de la ciudad el auto se paro

Gary: ¡SE ACABO LA GASOLINA!

Cilan: que yo recuerde por acá cerca hay una gasolinera

Todos empezaron a cargar el carro hasta llegar a la gasolinera

Cilan: (que observaba la comida que había en el market del lugar) aún no hemos comido, y ya es hora de almuerzo

Cilan empieza a cargar unas cosas mientras que Gary le echa gasolina al auto, cuando Cilan iba a pagar la comida

Vendedora: son 50 pokedolares, pagara con efectivo o tarjeta

Cilan: (le da una tarjeta) tenga

La vendedora empieza a pasar la tarjeta

Vendedora: no tiene fondos

Cilan: ¡QUEEEEEE! ¡COMO QUE NO TIENE FONDOS!

El grupo que estaba afuera empieza a escuchar la discusión cosa que entran para ver lo que pasaba

Brock: oye Cilan que está pasando

Cilan: ¡MI TARJETA NO TIENE FONDOS!

Drew: quizás no le pusiste dinero

Cilan: ¡PERO YO TENIA MUCHO DINERO UN DIA ANTES DEL…!

Cilan rápidamente se mete a una computadora que había en el lugar y empieza a revisar su cuenta bancaria

Cilan: ¡PERO QUE! ¡OIGAN VENGAN!

Todo el grupo fue a ver a Cilan

Cilan: acabo de revisar mi cuenta bancaria, todo mi dinero se gastó ayer en la noche, según esto estuvimos en un restaurante cinco estrellas en ciudad Azafrán

Todos al escuchar eso se metieron al auto y se fueron al lugar. Mientras tanto en pueblo Paleta se estaba haciendo los toques finales para que quede listo para la noche de la boda

Dawn: (tenia a piplup y a pikachu a sus costados) esto está quedando hermoso, tan solo unas horas más y… (empieza a escuchar unos gritos)

Zoey: ¡ese Paul no contesta el bendito celular!

May: ¡tampoco Drew!

Leaf: ¡ni Gary!

Hilda: Dawn, has llamado a Ash

Dawn: pues si, en la mañana

Misty: ninguno de los chicos contesta el celular

Dawn: qué raro (sacando el celular) intentare llamar

Mientras ella llamaba, en el auto donde estaban los chicos

Paul: maldición todas las chicas están llamando

Hilbert: no contestes, mientras menos sepan mejor

Volviendo a pueblo Paleta

Dawn: qué raro a mí tampoco me contestan, quizás estén en un lugar donde no hay mucha señal

May: esperemos que así sea, por cierto Dawn (con una mirada picara) que traje usaras hoy para Ash

Dawn: (sonrojada) ¡DE QUE HABLAS!

May: pues en la mañana escuche una conversación sobre varios trajes que guardas en tu armario, incluyendo también unas esposas y…

Dawn: (totalmente roja) ¡TE PUEDES CALLAR!

Zoey: valla Dawn, no sabía que eras una total pervertida

Hilda: por lo visto Ash y Dawn se divierten mucho

Dawn: ¡YO NO SOY ASI!

Todas se empezaban a reír por la actitud de Dawn

Leaf: quizás el vestido de novia ya lo usaste… oh vaya, ahora entiendo porque en la mañana tenías esa cara lujuriosa y estabas babeando

Dawn: ¡CON USTEDES NO SE PUEDE HABLAR! ¡PIKACHU PIPLUP VAMONOS!

Dawn se fue junto con los pokemon, ella maldecía el día en que su mamá encontró todos los trajes en el armario y por su cabeza pasaba "tengo que decirle a Ash que tendremos que guardar esas cosas en un lugar más privado". Volvamos con los chicos, ellos llegaron al restaurante y al entrar un chico golpeo a Paul en la cara

Paul: ¡OYE QUE TE SUCEDE!

¿?: eso es por lo de ayer

Paul: pero que paso ayer

Gary: aclaremos esto, señor nosotros ayer estábamos muy borrachos y no recordamos nada de lo que sucedió y estoy seguro que lo que habrá echo Paul no lo habrá echo a propósito

¿?: se acostó con mi novia

Todos al escuchar eso decidieron no meterse en la discusión

Drew: wow si yo fuera el yo no lo golpearía, yo lo mataría en el instante

Paul: pero no recuerdo nada, como pude haber hecho eso

¿?: Cállate

Le da un golpe en el etomago y por ultimo una patada en donde más le puede doler a un hombre, Paul queda tirado en el suelo, el sujeto se va del lugar luego de eso

Tracey: Paul ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con la novia de ese sujeto si tu novia es Zoey?

Paul: (estaba adolorido en el suelo) aunque sea no desperté desnudo junto a Brock en una cama

Al escuchar eso Tracey y Brock se fueron a una esquina deprimidos, aparece un sujeto en el lugar

¿?: valla, veo que volvieron

Hilbert: haber, primeramente hay que aclarar algo, nosotros estábamos muy borrachos y no recordamos nada de ayer en la noche, según tenemos conocimiento nosotros estuvimos aquí en la noche y queremos saber que hacíamos, si usted vio a nuestro amigo de cabello negro que tiene unas z en las mejillas por favor díganos y también ¿Quién es usted?

¿?: me llamo Víctor, soy el dueño del restaurante, ustedes llegaron aquí para celebrar algo que ni siquiera sabían que era, si su amigo ese de pelo negro estuvo aquí y por ultimo páguenme mis dos mil pokedolares por haberme roto varias cosas

Hilbert: (sacando los cinco mil pokedolares) tenga los dos mil y díganos que más sabe

Victor: pues su amigo de cabello verde sí que es buen entrenador

Cilan: ¿Quién yo?

Victor: no, el otro

Drew: ¿Qué hice?

Victor: tuviste una batalla callejera usando un arcanine que estaba abandonado

Drew: (sacando una pokeball) se refiere a este

De la pokaball sale el arcanine y este se lanza derrumbando a Drew

Victor: ayer también se lanzó hacia ti de esa forma, mejor dicho se lanzó por detrás de ti después de haber ganado esa batalla, está muy feliz pues ya tiene nuevo entrenador

Drew: eso quiere decir… ¡SIIIII!

Victor: ¿y a este que le pasa?

Hilbert: mientras menos sepa mejor

Tracey: que más sabe sobre nuestro amigo

Victor: pues ustedes se fueron a un hotel a descansar

Brock: ¡FUIMOS UNOS TONTOS! ¡CÓMO NO SE NOS OCURRIÓ IR A PREGUNTAR A LOS TRABAJADORES DEL HOTEL!

Gary: ya intente eso en la mañana, me entere que los del horario nocturno se habían ido y los de ese horario no sabían absolutamente nada, además no hay cámaras de seguridad

Todos se metieron al auto y se regresaron al hotel a buscar en los alrededores, también buscaban en todo los lugares posibles que podían y en eso

Paul: ¡OIGAN!

Todos lo escucharon y se fueron a ver qué pasaba

Paul: miren, su chaqueta

Gary: eso significa que debe estar cerca

Todos siguieron buscando, Gary y Paul estaban en las afueras del hotel, Paul estaba con la chaqueta de Ash en sus brazos y en eso un señor que trabajaba en un local que estaba al frente del hotel reconoció la chaqueta

Trabajador: por lo visto encontraron la chaqueta del difunto

Gary – Paul: ¡DIFUNTO!

Trabajador: si, del chico que se resbalo ayer en la acera

Gary: (estaba en shock) ese chico… tenía el cabello negro y unas z en las mejillas

Trabajador: si

Paul: (en shock) dígame… que… que sucedió

Trabajador: pues ustedes y otros chicos llegaron a ese hotel, su amigo estaba hay con ustedes con esa chaqueta, más tarde el bajo del hotel y se dio un resbalón hacia la pista. Llame a la ambulancia y cuando lo recogieron me dijeron que había muerto

Gary: (shock) gra… gracias, sabe a dónde se lo llevaron

Trabajador: si, en la morgue de la ciudad

Luego de eso los dos chicos regresaban al hotel a buscar a sus compañeros

Paul: que le diremos a Dawn, quedo viuda antes de tiempo

Gary: primero debemos reunirnos con los demás y decirles la noticia

Pasaron varios minutos y todos volvieron a reunirse

Gary: (intentando no llorar) haber, aquí está pasando algo muy serio

Paul: al parecer Ash está en la morgue

Todos: ¡QUEEEEEEE!

Todos al escuchar eso quedaron demasiado sorprendidos, Gary y Paul le contaron sobre lo que les conto el trabajador

Brock: esto no puede ser cierto

Drew: que le diremos a las chicas, en especial que le diremos a Dawn

Gary: cálmense todos, primero vallamos a la morgue a identificar el cuerpo

Todos se metieron al auto y se fueron directo a la morgue, el viaje fue uno muy callado. Mientras ellos viajaban, en pueblo Paleta todo estaba casi listo, eran las 5:00 pm y faltaban 3 horas para la boda

Dawn: (estaba con el vestido de novia) ya falta poco, muy pronto seré la esposa de Ash y seremos felices (emocionada) ya no espero a decirle que estoy embarazada, estoy segura que a el gustara la noticia

Jhoanna: claro que le gustara, él te ama y estará muy complacido saber que será padre

Delia: conozco a mi hijo, sé que le encantara la noticia

Dawn: ya no espero para decirle

Jhoanna: te recomiendo que le digas después de la noche de bodas

Delia: además recuerda, las embarazadas son más sensibles con respecto a…

Dawn: señora Delia deje de decir eso

Jhoanna: además el bebé está protegido y no le pasara nada

Dawn: esta conversación ya es algo perturbadora

Ambas señoras se empiezan a reír. En eso se escuchan unos gritos

Delia: pero que está sucediendo afuera

Leaf: (con celular en mano) ¡maldita sea Gary contesta en estúpido celular!

Zoey: (con celular en mano) ¡será mejor que tenga una gran excusa para que no me conteste el celular!

Mientras ellas estaban enojadas pues sus novios no contestaban el celular, la misma historia sucedía con Hilda y May en otro lado de la casa

Dawn: qué raro, ninguno de los chicos contesta el celular

Delia: quizás estén preparando una sorpresa

Jhoanna: o quizás no tengan buena señal

Dawn: con tal que traigan a Ash sano y salvo no me preocupo

Todas las chicas seguían intentando llamar a sus parejas. Volviendo a ciudad Azafrán los celulares estaban sonando y ninguno se atrevía a contestar. Ya cuando llegaron a la morgue y entraron

Doctor: su amigo debe de estar por aquí

El doctor los llevaba a un lugar donde había varios cuerpos tapados con una manta

Doctor: esto puede ser algo doloroso pero tienen que ser fuertes

El doctor destapa al cuerpo, en efecto era Ash el que estaba echado hay. El doctor tan solo se fue para dejarlos solos, mientras el resto del grupo lloraba a su amigo

Gary: que le diremos a Dawn

Paul: la pobre esta emocionada por que se va a casar y no sabe que ya es viuda

Brock: amigos, tenemos que ser fuertes

Drew: tiene razón, ahora es cuando debemos estar más unidos que nunca

Hilbert: después de todo, eso es lo que hubiera querido Ash

Cilan: la pobre de Dawn quedara destrozada cuando le digamos esto

Tracey: también nosotros, pues fue nuestra culpa que todo esto haya sucedido

Gary: tendremos que llevarnos el cuerpo para que le den sepultura… es lo mínimo que debemos hacer

Paul: yo aún sigo pensando que le diremos a Dawn, en serio yo la conozco y ella ama demasiado a Ash, ella posiblemente le dé un infarto al escuchar la noticia o peor aún se volvería loca poco a poco hasta perder la cordura

Hilbert: deberíamos de decírselo con el mayor tacto posible

Todos empezaban a discutir de lo que harían y en eso se escuchan unos ronquidos, todos asustados se voltean a ver y Ash era quien estaba roncando

Paul: será un zombie

Brock: no idiota, al parecer…

Drew: voy a llamar al doctor

Minutos después llego el doctor y reviso a Ash

Doctor: por lo visto su amigo sufrió catalepsia

Todos estaban felices pues Ash aún seguía con vida

Tracey: pero que es lo que ocasiono para que Ash estuviese así

Doctor: pues no estoy muy seguro pero lo bueno es que su amigo está bien, es más despiértenlo para que se lo lleven (dicho eso el doctor se va)

Gary: oigan, no creen que el sufrió eso por el resbalón que se dio en la pista y a eso lo sumamos todo el alcohol que tomamos anoche

Luego de eso despertaron a Ash y se lo llevaron al Hotel para que se dé una ducha, mientras eso pasaba Hilbert con lo que le quedaba de dinero pago una avioneta para regresar a pueblo Paleta, le quedaban dos mil pokedolares. Ya cuando todos estaban listos le contaron a Ash todo lo que pasó a detalle, y ya cuando estaban por irse

Ash: me siento como nuevo

Gary: después de haber sufrido una "muerte" es obvio que si

Ash: oigan, lo que sucedió ayer y hoy, nunca debe de ser contado

Brock: en especial la parte donde despierto junto con Tracey

Eran las 7:00 pm y salieron del hotel directo al pueblo Paleta, pero los del hotel los detuvieron para que paguen los daños generados, Hilbert se quedó sin dinero pues tuvo que pagar el la mayor parte. Ya eran las 8:00 pm y todos los invitados estaban esperando la ceremonia, Dawn se estaba preocupando mucho pues Ash no llegaba

Dawn: pero porque Ash no viene

Delia: tranquila hija, de seguro se le hiso tarde

Jhoanna: debes de tener paciencia, ya aparecerá

Dawn: aunque, los demás chicos aun no llegan ¡¿LES HABRÁ PASADO ALGO?!

Leaf: (totalmente enojada) ¡ACABO DE IR A MI DEPARTAMENTO Y LOS CHICOS NO ESTAN HAY!

Dawn: ¡QUE!

Zoey: solo hay que tranquilizarnos, de seguro estarán bien… eso espero

Pasaron los minutos, y ya eran las 8:45 pm

Dawn: (estaba llorando) pero que le pudo haber pasado a Ash

Jhoanna: (consolando a Dawn) hija, debes de calmarte un poco, estoy segura que vendrá

Delia: después de todo él te ama

Misty: entonces porque no contesta el celular

Hilda: ninguno de los chicos contesta el celular

Leaf: acaso… acaso ellos se habrán ido lejos

Dawn: (seguía llorando) a que te refieres

Leaf: pues, quizás se fueron para no volver más

Dawn al escuchar la teoría algo extraña de Leaf se puso a llorar más, pensaba que Ash la había dejado plantada. En eso se abren las puertas del lugar

Ash: ¡PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE!

Dawn al ver a Ash se lanza a abrazarlo y a besarlo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Detrás de Ash llegaban los otros chicos y sus parejas también se lanzan a abrazarlos. Los chicos le dieron una excusa tan buena que todas se la creyeron. La ceremonia empezó y todos estaban felices por la pareja, ambos dieron el sí y se dieron un tierno beso que conmovió a los presentes. La fiesta empezó y todos empezaron a bailar con sus parejas

Dawn: me tenías preocupada, no sabes cuanto

Ash: perdón, pero se nos fue el tiempo

Dawn: (le da un beso) no importa, ahora estas aquí conmigo y eso es lo importante

Ash: ya te lo eh dicho antes pero, te ves hermosa con ese vestido

Dawn: gracias (se acerca al oído del muchacho) sabes, hoy si quieres puedo combinar el vestido con el traje de Lopunny, también usar las esposas y probar nuevas cosas que tengo en mente (se empieza a reír)

Ash: a mí me gustara todo lo que hagas (la empieza a besar)

Dawn: (con voz seductora) en ese caso anda preparándote pues esta noche serás mío

La fiesta siguió y Gary se lleva a Leaf a un lugar as privado para hablar con ella

Leaf: ¿Gary porque estamos aquí?

Gary: pues quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante (le agarra las manos a Leaf) sé que hemos ya convivido por dos años y…

Leaf: (no le dejo terminar pues le da un beso apasionado a Gary) claro que me caso contigo

Gary: vaya eso sí que fue extraño

Leaf siguió besando a Gary y este le pone el anillo en su dedo. Paso el tiempo y la fiesta continuaba y Gary con Leaf se vuelven a integrar a la fiesta, se veían algo cansados y con la ropa un poco desordenada. Más tarde Ash y Dawn decidieron salir de la fiesta para irse al lugar donde pasarían su noche de bodas, la suite de un hotel muy lujoso en las afueras del pueblo Paleta, esa sería su primera noche como esposos. Al siguiente día Dawn le dijo a Ash que tenía un embarazo de dos semanas, este recibió la noticia muy feliz y ese mismo día mientras ya se preparaban para irse de luna de miel hacia la isla Canela, les llego la noticia de la futura boda entre Gary y Leaf así que ya se estaba pensando en la futura despedida de soltero de Gary (O_O). Y a todo esto ¿dónde quedo Kenny? Lo último que se supo de él fue que callo en un contenedor de basura, es más ni notaron su presencia en la boda.

Kenny: (que se despertaba) pero… pero… en donde estoy

Este estaba en un lugar cerrado, y a golpes logra abrir una especie de puerta y sale

Kenny: ¡¿PERO COMO LLEGUE AQUÍ?!

Kenny estaba en un barco en donde se lleva la basura a una planta en las afueras de Kanto para ser tratada y reciclada

FIN

**Con esto se termina todo este trabajo que hice, espero les haya gustado y comenten como les pareció, también la parte más rara o graciosa que encontraron.**

**pd: puede que haga un episodio extra donde ponga exactamente lo que hicieron durante toda la noche el grupo mientras estaban borrachos, o sino también sobre la noche de bodas de Ash y Dawn (en este caso tendría que subir la clasificación de esto a M) o un pequeño epilogo sobre la futura despedida de soltero de Gary**


End file.
